Brusquer le destin
by Bulle d'argent
Summary: Après 20 ans de mariage, Ginny se sent terriblement seule. Elle souhaite échapper à son quotidien devenu sans saveur, ou tout simplement s'enfuir.


Brusquer le destin

Après 20 ans de mariage, Ginny se sent terriblement seule. Elle souhaite échapper à son quotidien devenu sans saveur et tout simplement s'enfuir.

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Evidemment l'univers appartient à la formidable JK Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

.

Les semaines, les mois, les années ont passé depuis leur mariage. Le besoin de vivre à 100 à l'heure après la guerre s'était peu à peu calmé. L'euphorie était retombée, maintenant on avait le temps de contempler le passé.

.

Ginny avait été heureuse. La sortie de la guerre tant espérée et attendue était enfin arrivée et malgré la disparition d'un frère le reste de la famille avait été épargné – à une oreille près. Et puis il y avait Harry, débarrassé pour la 1ère fois de son existence de la présence de Voldemort. Dans la frénésie de la fin de guerre, Harry et Ginny s'était marié précipitamment heureux de pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour, sans avoir à craindre un quelconque sorcier maléfique. La fin de la guerre avait été une libération, une fête qui semblait sans fin. Mais la cruelle réalité l'avait rattrapé, la fête était finie, celui lui apparaissait maintenant brutalement.

.

Ginny contemplait les échecs qui avaient suivis. Harry n'était pas débarrassé de son complexe du survivant. Il s'enfermait dans son travail persuadé que la neutralisation de tous les fidèles de Voldemort ne reposait que sur lui. Il s'était fait de plus en plus absent. Il avait manqué des Noëls, des anniversaires. Chaque événement qu'il manquait détachait un peu plus Ginny de lui. La colère avait laissé la place à la tristesse puis à l'indifférence.

Déception amoureuse donc.

.

Ginny, après la guerre, avait rejoint les Harpies de Holyhead. Malgré de beaux succès, elle avait mis fin de manière précoce à sa carrière sportive. Avoir vu tant de gens tomber lui avait donné envie de donner la vie. Elle avait ainsi mis fin à sa carrière pourtant prometteuse.

Elle s'était consacrée pendant trois années de sa vie à ses enfants puis avait repris le chemin du travail en tant que journaliste sportive pour la Gazette du sorcier.

Son métier lui plaisait, elle n'allait pas mentir, mais il n'y avait plus la vitesse, ni les succès pour la griser. Elle commentait les exploits des autres mais n'en réalisait plus par elle-même.

Déception professionnelle presque.

.

Ginny était devenue une femme dont le bonheur reposait en grande partie sur ses enfants. Comme sa mère … Ce qu'elle avait souhaité éviter lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Mais elle ne les voyait plus que pendant les vacances scolaires. Etre séparés de ses enfants plusieurs mois par an à partir de 11 ans avait été un déchirement. Elle avait le sentiment de ne plus les voir grandir. A chaque été, ils étaient différents, il fallait réapprendre à les connaitre. On n'avait même pas le temps de s'y habituer qu'ils étaient déjà repartis pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Ginny s'était très vite sentie dépossédée de ses enfants. En y repensant, elle s'en était sentie dépossédée avant même leur naissance. Elle était d'accord avec Harry pour les prénoms de ses enfants bien sûr mais elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu imposer les prénoms qu'elle souhaitait. Il n'y avait que le deuxième prénom de Lily qu'elle avait elle-même choisie en hommage à la marraine de celle-ci, Luna Lovegood.

Elle avait du mal à reconnaitre son fils ainé, que son nom de famille et sa célébrité rendait arrogant. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le petit garçon joyeux qu'elle avait chéri. A sa place il y avait une espèce de jeune homme pas toujours très agréable (notamment avec son frère), orgueilleux et méprisant. Mais c'était son fils et elle l'aimait tout de même.

Sa Lily aussi n'était plus la même. Elle voulait être traité en adulte et cherchait à grandir trop vite. Elle souffrait de la comparaison avec Athena Malfoy, la fille de Draco, du même âge qu'elle et à qui tout réussissait. Lily était jalouse et voyait en elle une rivale. Malgré tout mère et fille avait réussi à sauvegarder un lien. Ginny comprenait le besoin de faire ses preuves lorsqu'on est le petit dernier d'une famille nombreuse en plus d'en être la seule fille.

Il n'y avait qu'Albus qui était égal à lui-même. Il était plus réservé, dans son monde. Alors que Ginny avait craint que ce trait de caractère lui joue des tours elle se rendait compte aujourd'hui que cela avait contribué à le préserver des conséquences de la guerre et de la célébrité.

.

Hermione avait conseillé à Ginny de partir quelque temps se retrouver avec elle-même. Ginny avait rejeté l'idée, elle avait un mari, un travail, une famille. Mais plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle voyait de raison de se sacrifier pour cela alors que ses enfants et surtout son mari semblaient si peu se soucier d'elle. Elle excusait tout de même ses enfants, ils étaient en internat. De plus tout parent veut que son enfant devienne un être autonome et elle ne faisait pas exception. Elle pourrait toujours leur écrire comme elle le faisait déjà. En revanche elle en voulait à son mari.

Concernant son travail, Ginny était allée voir son responsable pour lui parler de son projet. Contre toute attente celui-ci s'était montré enthousiaste. Il souhaitait qu'un membre de la rédaction observe les entrainements de l'équipe de Quidditch colombienne. L'équipe s'était imposé sur la scène sportive internationale en un temps record. La visite de Ginny dans son bureau arrivée à point nommé.

Ginny était allée voir Hermione pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Son mari travaillait au Ministère également, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine d'aller le voir. Elle le dérangerait surement. Elle craignait qu'il ne comprenne pas sa décision.

…..

Un matin, elle se lève, réunit ses affaires. Harry n'a pas dormi là cette nuit, il l'a prévenu par hibou qu'il dormait au bureau. Elle lui écrit un simple mot qu'elle pose sur la cafetière, endroit où elle sure qu'il le trouvera. Elle écrit : « Je pars huit mois en Colombie, à bientôt, n'oublie pas d'envoyer à Lily son cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Elle prend ses affaires, ferme la porte à clé et s'en va.

.

Elle ignore si cette fuite condamne son mariage ou permettra de lui redonner un nouveau souffle (elle en doute), elle ignore comment sa famille prendra la nouvelle. Elle n'a donné son adresse qu'à Hermione pour le moment.

En sortant de chez elle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sent libre et maîtresse de son destin. Un large sourire s'installe sur son visage alors qu'elle prend le chemin de la Colombie.

.

.

.

* * *

Voici, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bulle d'argent


End file.
